Mothers In Law
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: It's time for Cheri and Jennifer to meet each other. [ONESHOT] Spoiler about Muraken, other than that it's free.


**Mothers-In-Law.**

- Mom, we really can do this later. You are probably tired! Don't you want to rest?

- Yuu-chan. – Jennifer said in a voice that Yuuri had only heard once or twice before this recent turn of events in which he had told his mother that he had a little daughter and a fiancé. Yuuri didn't want to remember how frightening that'd been. It was lucky his mother loved him so much or his brother would probably be an only child at the moment. – There are things that a woman must do as soon as possible. This is one of them.

Yuuri turned to look at Conrad, who smiled apologetically, shrugging a little bit, and then sighed, dragging his feet behind his mother, hearing Greta's giggles while holding to his grandmother's hand. Where were the Maou powers when he needed it?

Of course, there were things that even a Maou wouldn't be able to prevent, he thought pessimistically. Such as mothers-in-law meeting each other for the first time, even if he had turned purple explaining that the engagement was a mistake, causing Wolfram to throw him the Glare of Doom (that one he had learned from Gwendal) and a _"You cheater! If you didn't want the engagement you shouldn't have proposed in the first place!"_ speech and in the end it had been easier to agree to Cheri's request of meeting his mother than the other consequences. An angry Wolfram in bed was one that kicked in strategically painful places and Yuuri _did_ want to give Greta some siblings one day.

Inside the room where the former Maou and his fiancé were waiting, Yuuri could also hear Wolfram's frantic voice trying to convince his mother that this was really a very, very bad idea. To Wolfram's credit, he avoided mentioning that Jennifer was a human even once. 

Cheri's voice wasn't heard, which was frightening in its own way. Smiling at him again, Conrad opened the doors, letting the suddenly very scary Jennifer, who was holding unto her purse somehow fierce, in. Cheri, regal on her low cut dress, smiled at the human, arching her eyebrows. Both women were measuring each other, the air between them so tense that Yuuri was sure even a normal sword would have been able to cut it. They didn't seem to hear the presentations Murata did, or they chose not to do even a small greeting.

Greta moved to Wolfram's side, the blond putting a hand on her hair while moving to stand also at his side. Yuuri was almost sure that his mother didn't have any power, but Shinou only knew what an apparently angry mother could do to defend her son.

- You do realize there's only one thing we can do, right Shibuya-san? – said Cheri finally, in a tone Yuuri had never heard the fancy woman, and he was suddenly able to see her as the previous Maou. His mother nodded fiercely.

- Of course, Cecile-sama.

Yuuri prepared himself and he could feel Wolfram inching his hand towards his sword. Oh, how were they going to explain it to Greta that both her grandmothers had turned crazy? Well, at least, if something happened, he could probably call unto Maou's powers and stop them from killing each other?

Both women looked away from each other. Jennifer searched in her bag while Cheri-sama extended a hand towards one of the maids.

Oh no. Not that. Yuuri begged Shinou, Ulrike and even Murata to stop it from happening.

- MOTHER!

Apparently, he wasn't not the only one to wish for that. However, Wolfram's cry of distress was quickly forgotten and ignored when both mothers - in equal high and loud excitement - squealed.

- Is this really _Yuuri-heika_! Oh, I've always thought he is cute but then… _the wings and the hair! _Oh, Wolf, Yuuri-heika _also_ looks very pretty in pink! Oh, that little dress is just lovely, Shibuya-san!

- Oh, please, call me Jennifer! – said the human, smiling proudly at the photos. Yuuri missed when they both moved towards the couch. Suddenly they both had tea and a plate of biscuits near them. – Greta-chan, come and look at your Yuuri-papa when he was a little boy!

- Yes, grandmother!

- Greta! – both Yuuri and Wolfram tried to stop their little girl but she giddily set herself between her grandmothers, giggling at the pictures. Yuuri wondered if this was going to be used as a weapon against them when Greta reached her teenager years.

Apparently, if he went by the face his fiancé was making, he wouldn't mind if Yuuri decided to confiscate those photo albums for the sake of New Makoku's safety and 'what are you waiting to do _something,_ you wimp?' was clinging to his tongue.

Well, he might be the Maou but that was her mother _and_ her future mother-in-law. Somehow, he got the idea that even Shinou would be worried about dealing with _that_. Murata snickered and Yuuri glared at the Great Sage without achieving much. Conrad also seemed amused and the young Maou felt scandalized that even _Gwendal_ seemed to find the situation funny (and from where had he appeared?). Yuuri was trying very, very hard to ignore the fact that Gunther was slowly trying to inch his way close to the photos.

- Ohmygod! – Jennifer squealed loud enough to be heard all the way back to Japan– Is this adorable baby _really_ Wolfram-kun? Oh, he's so cute! I'd have pinched his little cheeks all day! The little darling shoes! And the _ribbons! _

- Yuuri-heika? Where are you going? – asked Conrad, and yes, the amusement was clearly laced on his kind voice.

_'Drown myself hoping to wake up of this nightmare, or appear in yet another world where this hasn't happened'_ wasn't probably a good answer. When he looked towards Wolfram (whose expression reflected perfectly his own) he felt a tired smile pull his lips. At least someone understood his pain.

- To Wolfram and mine's room. – Wolfram blushed and stopped looking at him, but Yuuri could almost see a smile, the blond apparently pleased and he could almost ignore the squealing and Greta asking "Why is daddy wearing a curly wig?" not even wanting to wonder which daddy was wearing the wig, walking out of the door.

- Oh, Jen! Just Cheri's fine, darling! And call him Wolf, he's going to be your son-in-law after all! – exclaimed Cheri with a big smile full of maternal pride. – And I _know! _It was so hard to get those shoes. I think I still have them. Oh, I'll have the maids search for the baby clothes I saved, for our grandchildren! They're just going to be _so adorable! _

Jennifer squealed quite loudly, immediately agreeing. Not Yuuri. Yuuri paled, trembled, shivered, went red, went white, went purple, went green, felt fainty, felt intrigued, felt worried, felt confused and just about to run.

- Heika?

Gunther's voice made him realize that everyone – excepting the squealing women and Greta- were looking at him. For a moment he was just about to ask The Question but instead, realizing that he cared too much about his sanity, he covered his ears with his hands, running out of the room, screaming.

- I REALLY DON'T WANT TO KNOW!


End file.
